Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for executing a shortcut function in a portable terminal.
Description of the Related Art Along with the rapid development of technologies related to portable terminals, smart phones have evolved to provide many advanced PC-like functions including e-mail, Internet browsing, e-book and various applications.
A portable terminal senses a user input mostly through a touch screen. To prevent a user-unintended operation from being performed by an accidental input via the touch screen, the portable terminal provides a hold function to differentiate unintended input. However, if the portable terminal is executing the hold function, it can execute a user-intended menu or application only if it first terminates the hold function which in turn requires a slight delay before executing the menu or the application.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method for eliminating inconvenience involved in terminating the hold function each time a desired menu or application is to be executed.